This invention relates to an omni-directional infrared sensing circuit.
Infrared sensing circuits are popular in remote controls for use with appliances, such as television sets, video recorders, lights, fans and so on. However, the conventional infrared sensing circuit has its directional limit to a directional range. Therefore, if the infrared source is operated out of the directional range, the infrared sensing circuit can not have any response. It is not convenient to operate a remote control in a specific directional range. A plurality of sensors might work together to achieve an omni-directional function. However, merely introducing some sensors without any control circuit will cause very high noise interference between each sensor. Since each sensor is easy to be affected by the infrared ray, thus noises will exist when these sensors function simultaneously.